Forum:2006-10-11. Hello, by margarita12megan12
margarita12megan12, 11/10/2006 4:40 PM :Hi Everyone! :I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Megan and I'm a Hey Arnold fanatic. :I feel like I'm in an AA meeting or something :I'm not new but I'm SUPER shy and I finally gathered some courage to post this. :I am grateful that Arnold's Room is still up and running and that it's getting so much activity. But I'm pissed about Missing the Chat. My Birthday was the 9th so I had a family party the 8th and then My Friends took me to the mall They didn't listen to me when I said I need to go home. You know how friends can get... :So That's pretty much it! :xoxoxoxo-megan ---- ioxmo, 11/10/2006 6:43 PM :Hi Megan! Glad you decided to post! I'm kind of shy, too... but we're all friendly here :) Happy belated birthday ;) ---- unluckystunt, 13/10/2006 9:55 PM :Welcome to the board Megan! I'm pretty shy too, and Hey Arnold fandom helped me open up more. Hope to see you around. :) I feel like I'm in an AA meeting or something Hi, my name is Kim, and it's been three days since my last episode... ---- tonyd1983, 17/10/2006 9:25 AM :Hello, I am also new. As my username may imply, I am actually 23 years of age-but I LOVE Hey Arnold! I first watched the show in 1998 when I was about 15, and have loved it ever since! I have virtually every episode on video and DVD-about 94 out of 101 to be exact! I may be an older fan, but I hope that doesn't put you off me being a member-with my wisodm, I would like to think that I can offer an older person's insight into the show. ---- GräfinZahl, 17/10/2006 9:30 AM :@tonyd1983: Welcome - and don't worry, almost everyone here is over 20. ;) ---- margarita12megan12, 19/10/2006 11:11 PM :Hey Thanks Guys for Making Me feel better about the boards! : : :xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-megan ---- moonprincess1788, 20/10/2006 1:23 AM :Hi there! I'm new as well and I look forward to posting with you! :I've been watching Hey Arnold! since day 1 ---- CarlinJ83, 21/10/2006 1:58 AM :You know what dont feel bad i am shy as well so it's no need to be ashamed of cause that's how i got people to like me and know if you keep being the same way and being a likable that others will like you. Just think of what arnold would tell you. You dont have to be popular or in the drama or a geek you just be yourself dont worry about it. Hey im a high school graduate and believe me they're not mean i know it for a fact. The populars are not mean their nice. I promise you. so please dont hat me for this is the only arnold advice i can give u. Thank u's ---- tonyd1983, 10/11/2006 9:37 AM :I too, am also shy, but I don't let it worry me. Arnold wouldn't hate me for it-even if Helga and the other kids certainly would! Kids can be so cruel... ---- tonyd1983, 10/11/2006 9:38 AM :Oh, and by the way, GrafinZahl, thanks for the welcome. It's nice to know we're all the same-as far as age goes, anyway!